


Meeting of the Dreamers

by MsFaust



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, We Will Rock You - Elton/May/Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: An excerpt from a currently untitled fusion of Legend of Zelda and We Will Rock You."Link doesn't fit in with the other kids in Hyrule, mostly because of the strange words that he hears in his mind. But then he meets Zelda, and the two learn they are involved with a prophecy detailing the downfall of Lord Ganondorf. Along with a hidden rebel movement, they embark on a quest to bring freedom to Hyrule."If you've got any good title names, please leave a comment.





	

"Ow...damnit..."

Tetra opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, putting a hand on her head.

_What the hell happened?_

The last thing she remembered was being manhandled by two police officers. One had whispered something that sounded like "sorry about this," before she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

Now, she was in what appeared to be a hospital bed, though there was no sign of the usual medical equipment. Lying in the bed next to her was a boy about her age, blonde like her, wearing a green shirt and pants. Definitely not how a typical Kokiri Kid would dress.

"Uh..."

The boy's eyelids began to flutter. Ocean blue eyes rapidly widened a moment later. He sat up and looked around wildly.

"Where am I?"

"Search me," Tetra answered. "Doesn't look like a prison to me."

"Why would you be in prison?" he asked.

"Cause I'm not like other people," Tetra answered. "The Kokiri Kids at school always make if of me, 'cause of how I dress, and how I don't wanna be all perky and crap. I got in a fight with this girl named Saria, they called the cops, and one of them knocked me out." She paused, wondering why she was telling him this. He didn't seem like a Kokiri Kid, but still. "What about you?"

"Well..." The boy rubbed the back of his head. "I was on my way home from school when this guy stops and asks me if I know how to get to someplace called the Heartbreak Hotel. I told him I'd never heard of it, and he asked me if I heard lyrics in my head. That really creeped me out, since I never told anyone about the words I hear. So I tried to walk away, but he knocked me out--"

"Wait, wait," Tetra waved her hands. "You hear words in your head?"

"I know it makes me sound like a lunatic," he answered. "But they're not telling me to hurt anyone, or anything like that. Actually, I don't really know what they mean."

"Like..." She closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. " _Words are flowing out, like endless rain into a paper cup..._ "

"Yeah!" The boy looked surprised. "You hear it too?"

She nodded. "For a long time."

There was a brief silence, as they tried to process this revelation. Then...

"Link."

"Huh?" Tetra gave the boy a confused look.

"Link," he said. "That's my name."

"Weird name for a Kokiri Kid," she replied, smirking slightly.

Link shook his head. "It's not what the others call me. Link is...my true name. I'm not sure how I know, but I do."

Somehow, Tetra understood. Tetra was just her Kokiri Kid name. But she had never really been one of them. She'd never wanted to be.

"The other Kokiri Kids called me Tetra," she said. "But something tells me that my real name...is Zelda."

"Zelda..." Link smiled. "I like that name."


End file.
